Project Eve
by Ikaruga
Summary: A crossover between Eve-Online and Project Sylpheed. An escaping Eve fleet dashes through a wormhole, and find themselves in a different world.
1. Chapter 1

Right, first chapter of my first story. I hope I didn't make my dear readers eyes bleed. Some notes bottom.

**System : X3RT-O**  
><strong>Security status : 0.0<strong>

A squadron of mixed size vessels hurtle towards the star gate floating in the darkness of space, decelerating as they come closer.

"John! Any changes on that gate?". "No, no changes.". Hikita grins, a gesture lost in his pod. "Alright, plan stays the same, sucker in the Caracal is primairy, we will tag the Brutix if we can. No hanging about to get your drones back, if you use ehm, you lose them".

A series of confirmations responds to the orders as the gate comes into sight, the ships decelerating to sub light speeds.

"Alright! Open fire on the primairy! And allign to planet 8! Go go!" Hikita shouts as target locks are acquired by both sides. As the squadron turns around, the two interceptors at the gate accelerate to the fleet. Quickly followed by the first missiles and gunfire.

The squadron, 50 kilometers away from the gate return fire on the Caracal class cruiser. Which isn't designed to take such punishment. The shields collapses and the last few rounds take a significant chunk of the armor. Before the pilot can respond the second volley thunders in and finishes the matter. "Fire on the Bru…" "Shit! Fuckers!' interrupts Vlad as his Harbringer class battlecruiser is being warp scrambled and taking concentrated fire of the group at the gate. Before he has the chance to shout more insults "Any moment would be great now Dan." Hikita says calmly. In response a Falcon decloaks and jams the interceptors and two other vessels. "Jammed" he responds happily.

"Alright, warping fleet in 3, 2 , 1… warp!". Before the gate fleet can do anything, the squadron warps off. Having claimed a Caracal and making a Brutix pilot look for new armor plating.

"Zak, Lloyd, Any changes on the other gates?" Lloyd responds first "Yes! Its working, there running to the WTH-H gate". "Exellent! Mia, go, get the cyno ship moving. Il get the rest of the fleet to move to RQDT gate. Remember, if the cyno ship dies, we cannot get the idiot in his Nyx out!"

"Yes sir" she responds as her frigate squad warps to the gate "Lloyd, how is the gate on the other side? " after a moment of silence he responds "Jumping now… Alright, it's clear, moving to the ne… oh fuck"

Hikita "Oh fuck isn't very info…" "TURN AROUND NOW" Lloyd bellows "Local just went up with one-fifty!" Meanwhile, Zak had moved to his gate and jumped through "Same here sir, although 'just' forty of them" he says in a surprisingly bored tone. "Turning around" Mia reports after a consternation of surprised pilots breaking communications discipline. "Well bollocks" Hikita begins "Well, no choice then, regroup around Eethrak and hope they fuck up". "Pretty sure they got somebody with probes and a clue now I am afraid" Eethrak, the Nyx pilot responds.

"Sir, got a plan of getting us out" a voice says. "Well Matt, I am pretty sure it's a pretty devious one" Hikita responds annoyed. "Yes it is" he replies unabashed "Canny chap I am, I just found a wormhole". Hikita, slightly surprised moderates his tone "Well then, you better check it out. Let me know its type"

The fleet meanwhile regroups the Nyx class Supercarrier. Mia frigate squadron had turned around on time and are as last to arrive. "Well then.." Hikita mutters while thinking. He does not like the odds at all, and curses the traitor who get him in this mess the first place.

**One hour Earlier**

Eethrak double checks his load, a fleet load worth of frigates, cruisers and all the stuff a pod pilot can wish for to fit them out. The cyno pilot reported he was nearly in position, a tad bit late, but understandable with all the skirmishing happening around the area of space.

Happy being a capital pilot, and not spending days on end camping gates or running into them, Eethrak engages his jump drive the moment cyno pilot puts it up.

As the energy from the jump drive dissipates. Eethrak senses he is being locked, that there is no friendly pos around. What is present however, is an awfull lot of unfriendly ships doing the target locking. "Aw crap" Eethraks gets out before the first shots land. A Nyx however is a mothership, and not to be taking lightly, which Eethrak starts to prove soon after. He was no fool however, and started shouting for help everywhere he could.

Rather by luck then planning however. The group he was to resupply where returning from a raid when they entered the same system he just got ambushed in. The enemies who sprung the trap had brought to few ships to take him down quickly enough, and retreated once the odds turned against them . Instead of completely leaving, they hang around to harass the groups who came up to reinforce until they found a way to get the mothership out. And, apparently waiting for their own reinforcements.

**Present**

Matt voice, shakes Hikita out of his reverie. "Well, you won't believe this.." "Shuttup Matt, wormhole type, NOW!" Hikita snaps, not in the mood to stick around too much longer if he can help it, his scouts returned to the system, and by the looks of it he would be outnumbered 6 to 1 now. And his enemies had the favor of heavier ships to boot. The ships he got where mostly consisting of elite types of frigates and cruisers in order to cross the distance quickly. The squadron he took to distract the gatecamps represented most of his biggest ships.

In short, not a good fleet to defend a Supercarrier, at all.

"Well Matt?" he asks snidely "Wel sir… this wormhole is huge… and there is no match for any known types" Hikita looks unhappy, this wasn't the time for Matts fantasies "Stay in position, Il get over to you. The rest of you! Change to short range ammo types, this is going to be quick and brutal!" He calls as his Astarte warps away.

As Hikita is in warp, the enemy fleet finally arrives and starts deploying probes looking for the Supercarrier and her fleet…

Hikita then arrives at Matt's location, and if he could lose his breath, he would. "Well.." he manages to get out "For once you where not bullshitting Matt" he goes on.

In front of him and Matt's Arazu was a wormhole five kilometers across, showing a surprisingly dark system with a yellow sun.

"Think this wormhole can hold a Supercarrier?" Matt asks "We will find out" he responds, seeing the probes on his directional scanner and knowing the enemy must also be seeing this wormhole, and perhaps realizing what he is going to try. "Everyone, form up on me! All small ships first, then the battleships, and if where lucky, we can push the Nyx through, and collapse it behind us!".

Just as the Nyx and the slowest battleships accelerate into warp. The enemy arrives. Their fleet commander surprised there leaving the Nyx behind to let the sub capitals escape in favor of the much more expensive Supercarrier. He expected some desperate tactics and deployed for that.

Before the enemy fleet commander can dwell much longer on it, the first ships arrive and immediately push on through the wormhole. Even as the last battlecruiser moves through, Hikita stays behind, watching the supercarrier make the last agonizing meters.

Then the enemy fleet arrives.

"Fuck, couldn't they wa" Eethrak starts to complain "Everyone, be ready to hit them when they come through!" Hikita commands while he activates his microwarpdrive to push himself in the wormhole.

As he arrives on the other side, he is pleased to see that his scouts are off to investigate the system, and that Matt had the brains to look for another wormhole. As he looks back, he just on time to see how the wormhole violently collapses, nearly taking the Nyx that hurt it so with it.

"Shit!" Eethrak exclaims as he nearly got his rear engines cut off "That was close!".

"Alright, stay sharp all, we dodged that antimatter charge." Hikita then asks "Anyone got a clue which system we are in?". That he had to ask disturbed Hikita greatly, he has seen his fair share of wormholes and could say straight away something was... wrong.

"I don't see any structures or other things you'd expect in wormhole space." Lloyd starts "But plenty of things that suggest ships of all sizes" John continues. "Ah, so it wasn't me going crazy" Zak finishes "Going to investigate that 'large object'". "Carefull" says Matt. "I saw it on my probes by the time I finished clearing out all these Gravmetric results. This place is a miners paradise"

"Woaw, back on track you guys!" . Hikita is puzzled by the reports. "What the hell are you talking about Zak". "You'll know in a minute Sir, nearly there…".

"Alright, let me know when you find anything, Eethrak! Organize the resupply of the folks who need it, and help refitting the ships if needed from the supplies you got. And no, I don't give a rear end product that those supplies where meant for all the groups." "Wasn't even going to complain" Eethrak responds with a shrug.

"Sir, I got a decent safespot set up." Lloyd starts "Its nearest to planet 3, the one Zak is on route to investigate". "Alright, everybody form up on Lloyd, you can continue refitting your ship there."

"Well, this is interesting Hiki, it looks like there is a station here, and there some very, very odd ships around it". "Zak, this is wormhole space, there no space station here, and sleepers are.." "These ships are white and blue, unknown design, and yes, I know that there is not supposed to be stations here, why don't you come over yourself and get shot while finding out there is one?" Zak responds annoyed.

"Sorry, understood" Hikita apologizes, realizing he should trust he scouts more. Then, on his directional scanner he suddenly see's a bunch of contacts showing up. "Fuck, Lloyd, this place is not safe, Eethrak, cancel warp, stay in position! All ships cancel warp. If you are in warp, turn around ASAP and regroup around Eethrak!"

Then, on his area scanner, but in the far distance three fighter sized contacts show up. Then, suddenly a cruiser sized orange disk appears in space, and a cruiser escorted by more fighters punches through.

"What in divinity's edge?" Hikita asks…

Well, like I said at the top, first story I ever have written. If your eyes are still functioning, please comment. (Also have mercy on the English please, It's not my primary language).

The crossover with Project Sylpheed will become clearer next chapter.

I am aware Motherships are called Supercarriers these days, but I think the name sucks, so I am sticking with the old name 'till CCP comes with new Motherships .

By the odd chance that Eve-Online playing folks see their name back here. Yes, I did base some of the personalities on the people I met ingame over the years.

**Earlier: Lebendorf system. Glasner training area.**

Crichton: "ACROPOLIS to Rhino Leader. Permission granted to return fire! We're sending Bird flight to back you up. Raymond, take care of the cadets.  
>Raymond "Don't worry. I'll make sure we get out of this" he responds as he pulls hit Delta Saber into a tight turn. The IKV-121 Magi fighter on his tail overshoots and empty's its under slung cannon into the void. Raymond waves his Saber back and get himself behind the enemy Magi and tears it apart with his machine gun. "Ellen, Katana, engage the enemy together! Brandon, follow me! And keep your damn wits about!"<p>

"Rhino 2, roger that!" Katana responds. He turns his fighter so he faces the three incoming enemy Magi's and starts locking them for his missiles. "Ellen, get the one on the left!" Katana calls as he squeezes the trigger and lets his missiles loose on the other two.

The center Magi is to slow and takes the missile head one and explodes. The one on the right does a barrel roll to the right and dodges the missile. Ellen meanwhile takes out her target with a well placed burst of machine gun fire. Katana pulls a hard turn and chases the surviving enemy who tries to escape.

"Don't get carried away understand? Just drive off the enemies attacking us. And out of here alive" Raymond orders. He jinks left to dodge a persistent Magi on his tail, cuts his engines and turns his ship 90 degree's towards the Magi and nails it with a well timed burst of gun fire.

Ellen pulls up from her last victim and spots much larger craft flying towards the planet. "Look! Attacks mixed in with the fighters." Ellen shouts. "It can't be! ADAN must be planning to attack Lebendorf!" responds Raymond.

Katana meanwhile shoots down the escaping Magi and hurries back to Ellen and Raymond. Further ahead, one of the passing groups of enemies turn towards the group.

"Just focus on the ones attacking us, we got to get back to the Acropolis!" The four Sabers close in with the Magi's and fire missiles towards each other as they get in range. The Magi's missiles however explode against shields. While the Sabers missiles tears apart the Magi's. Before the Magi pilots can do something with their discovery there shot down.

Rhino flight pushes on, and then suddenly destroyer jumps out in front of them.

**Further away**

At Hikita's location most ships had left. However some stayed around despite orders, just like Hikita surprised and interested in what they are seeing. Hikita, realizing this "Alright, everybody sticking around just volunteered for 'meet the locals' duty. Dan, your with me?" "Aye" comes back "Excellent, cover me. The rest of you align to that… cruiser thing, we appear to be out of there sight. If anything looks angry at me, come in and help me out." As Hikita gives those orders he nudges his Astarte towards the unknown cruiser and engages his warp drives.

**Combat Area**

Katana dives under the destroyers belly, avoiding the point defence systems who sent a flurry of bullets just behind him. As he turn up and left to get into the ships blind spot he fires off his missiles towards a pair of Magi's that were chasing Brandon. Just as he prepares to turn around his radar bleeps. And Katana sees a large grey ship ship decelerate rapidly into the field. Brandon see this too and panics as the ship slows down straight in front of him.

"AAAAAAAAAHHH" "Brandon! Pull up! You are going to fly into it!"

Hikita was having none of that however. As he comes out of warp he realizes the pace of combat is a notch higher than he expected. And what he thought was a safe distance suddenly is very close indeed. His system blares the imminent collision, he aims his blasters loaded up with void ammunition and fires on the orange ship bearing down on him.

The first shot knocks the Sabers shield offline, the second vaporizes the cockpit. The remaining shots destroys the rest of the Saber into dust.

"That's some real 'I come in peace' Hiki, always the diplomat" Dan comments sarcastically. Before Hikita can respond, the cruiser opens fire on Hikita.

"Looks like they don't believe in 'my enemy's enemy is my'" "Shuttup Dan, uncloak, jam the bastard, rest of you guys get here. Kill them all!" Hikita calls as he closes in on the cruiser and starts hammering it with his blasters.

Bird and Rhino flight are confused. First the unknown ship shoots down Brandon, and then suddenly ADAN destroyer starts firing on grey ship, which responds with a withering volley of its own. Thankfully, the enemy fighters are just as confused. Raymond see's the opening he is looking for "Go now, we can get through!" "But Brandon!" Ellen shouts "It's best not to think about Brandon now Ellen, go! There too busy with each other now!".

Ian, on the Acropolis just recovering from the radar signal that just plowed onto his screen, suddenly spots eight more contacts doing just that. And another signal just appearing out of nowhere nearby the first signal. "We're picking up more signals on the radar. Are these all enemies?"

Hikita decided he'd like it here. Plenty of targets to tear apart. Although his group is easily outnumbered 3 to 1 by the enemy fighters. They don't have any shields, and there armor and structure is weak. And the cruiser was not much of a challenge either. About as strong as a T1 cruiser he decided. Although with surprisingly powerful laser weaponry. Made him think for a second he was fighting the Ammarian navy.

As his combat group plows their way through the remaining fighters, and another cruiser that jumped in the same way as the first one. Hikita notices to late that the orange fighters are splitting.

"Lloyd, got any clue where those orange are going?" "No sir, but you really ought to stop playing there, there is massive amount of movement happening in the system. The other guys spotted multiple engagements between the blue and brown guys"

"Say Hiki, did you also the enormous amount of stuff said in local?" Dan starts "Local? I got nothing here" Lloyd responds. Hikita shaking off the combat rush looks into his local chat realizes there is plenty of chatter between unknown ships. "Id suspect our system somehow picks up whatever is close, even more interesting the computer can make sense of it. Zak, get back to the station thing you spotted. Perhaps you can do a little eavesdropping." Hikita responds "Didn't know eavesdropping was a scouts duty" Zak says in response.

Raymond "Acropolis, we got through and where coming home" "It is good to see you are all safe" Crichton responds. "But Brandon" Ellen starts "Damn, there only seven of us because of that ship".

'That ship' got the group silent. Wondering who they where, and why they seem to be both fighting ADAN and TCAF. Or did they only shoot poor Brandon because he was on a collision course…

Notes

I am aware that in the game the ADAN fighters are called Turrets. But I find this a bad name since turrets also refer to those big honking cannons on the multitude of ships this story has. And since the guys of Project Sylpheed didn't have any name themes for either side... and made that crappy one up, yes. I am totally aware, move along :P.

As for the Eve-fleets compensation. I got some rought lines, but I am not spelling them out so I am stuck to it later. But basicly the scouts fly cloakies, Hikita fly's an Astarte. Eethrak a Nyx and Dan a Falcon. A bunch of the names and characters are based on folks I met ingame. Although some might found there characters slightly changed to suit my needs.

As for the technology thing. Well, it'l become clearer next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

**Some hours later. At the flank of the defensive line of Schlos base. 4****th**** Detail**

Alarms trigger on the background. Ian: "Captain, ADAN vessels have jumped out at point 23-05. Unknown classes of vessels are arriving like the earlier contacts at the same location…. Here they come!"

Opposite of the 4th detail a equally sized ADAN fleet jumps out. As the ADAN fleet completes jumpout, a small group of sleek gold plated ships exit warp beside it. The ADAN fleet immediately opens fire and the golden ships follow suit, raking a destroyer with yellow beams next to the Acropolis, collapsing its activating shields and then tearing it apart and rocking the Acropolis with the explosion. Crichton immediately shouts to return fire. Natalie relays the order and snaps the fleet out of its surprise, starting the battle in earnest. Rhino and Bird flight launch amidst the mayhem.

Unknown to both fleet, behind the 4th detail Zak was shocked, surprised and very pissed. His Nemesis ended up in the middle of the general area where missed shots from the ADAN fleet ended up. He wasn't sure if one the energy shots would decloak him, but he didn't want to find that out the hard way, because he wasn't sure who would be more hacked off when that happened. The fleets he was spying on, or his Fleet commander. A moment later he decided it would be his FC, who was yelling at him that he should stay cloaked and confirm there where indeed Amarrian Navy cruisers.

**At the battle site**

Rhino flight flew sideways out of the fleet in order to avoid the ship to ship weapons which would severely damage there Delta Sabers. Raymond " Listen, aim for the attackers. Do not let the attackers near the base of the Acropolis. Let the warships focus on the ships.". A group of confirmations respond to him "Ellen and Katana, stick together. Gene, your with me." Gene Baldwin is the replacement for Brandon from the 5th fighter squadron. "Roger that" He reply's as the group splits up.

Rhino flight dives back into the fight. Intercepting a group of attackers heading for the cruiser at the front. Katana and Ellen swing in from the left and hammer the craft from the side, exploding one with a well placed railgun round, and sending another into a death spiral as its portside engines explode with missile impacts. Before they can swing around for another pass to finish the rest of the group a triplet of Magi's attempt to take them down with missiles. Katana and Ellen dodge to the left and try to turn around. By the time they finished their turn Raymond and Gene flew by and took them down.

Ian comes in over the comms "A group of enemy aircraft is approaching. They're heading for Schlos base!" "Katana, Ellen, take them down!" Raymond responds "Roger that!" Katana reply's as he dives down to attack the group of attackers. He sees the 3rd fighter squadron are under the same orders and reins in the Delta's Sabers power to stay in formation with them and overhears some chatter about his new model not being able to hold its own.

**Deep space**

"So.. Amarrian ships with the brown ships apparently belonging to a allaince called ADAN. And the blue folks called the TCAF eh" says contemplating "Oh, do forget we are stuck wherever 'here' is, our scouts not finding any wormholes." Eethrak adds sardonically. "Uuuhm, sir" Zak interrupts "The blue buggers are about to engage the a couple of Ammarian frigates escorting a bunch of non-stealthy bomber type of… flying thingy".

Zak wasn't the only scout struggling to describe the battles breaking out around the station called 'Schlos Base'. Battles between vessels fought completely different. "Hmm" Hikita contemplates "Eeth, keep the fleet together" he switches comms "Vlad, Dan and Mia and her squadron, we are going on a little excursion" This is greeted by the selected people as a disappointment, with the rest feeling lucky they didn't get picked.

"Well, surely this will not end as bad as Hiki's last excursion" Dan says cheerfully.

**Behind the defensive line**

As the group closes in, they see the group of attackers have a group of Magi escorts, and three gold plated U shaped fighters, about as big as the attackers themselves. Katana assumed first they where some other form of bomber, something quickly dispelled as they pulled up towards the group quicker than the escorting Magi's and the lasers they fired, shredding an Arrowhead and damaging Katana's shields.

As the groups closed distance, the fighters unleashed a barrage of missiles, which took down most Magi's while the return fire claimed another three Arrowheads, Leaving Katana and Ellen and three survivors of the 3rd fighter squadron. The missiles that hit the gold plated fighters expend themselves against their shields with no visible damage "Those ships also have shields that blocks missiles?" Ellen exclaims confusedly. Just as the fighters pass each other, Katana glances to the side to see any form of identification symbol, or cockpit for that matter. The only thing he sees to his surprise is a gun aimed straight at him, with rather to much energy gathering around it for his liking and he slams his control stick the other side. Dodging the laser beam by a narrow margin.

**A bit further away**

Hikita arrived near Zak, who was already sneaking closer to the battle between the warships. Seeing as how the unshielded fighters got shredded by the Amarrians, he decided to intervene.

"Mia, go in and help the blue colored guys. Me and Vlad will take care of the Bomber things" "Are you sure sir?..." "No, but where going to do it anyways, whatever the Amarrian navy is up to can't be good". Mia just nodded to that as she and he squadron activated there microwarpdrives to engage the Amarrians.

"Katana, we got more of those unknown ships!" Ellen shouts distressed. The fight with the three gold plated vessels hasn't going good at all. The 3rd fighter squadron was completely destroyed and evading the lasers was extremely hard. Both Katana and Ellen had nearly no shields left and suffered armor damage. "Katana, Ellen, hang in there, if one of us go down, we all go down!" Raymond shouts, as he and Gene hurry to the fight as quickly as they can.

Katana looks sideways to the new contacts which are nearly in range, and notices that there different. That the lead ship had a wicked looking pike attached to one of its sides didn't give Katana the feeling they were friendly however.

"Okay squad, keep the blue ships intact, even if they take a couple of shots at you. Focus on the navy ships" Mia and her squad barrel past a stunned Katana, who couldn't believe the variety of ships flying past him. And in his surprise that they didn't shoot at him, he didn't open fire either to give them a reason to. As he turns a bright explosion heralds the death of gold plated ship who was tailing him. He then hears a female voice say "Save the other fighter first, Jurgen catch the runner!" A moment later another bright flash appears "Katana, did you hear that to?" Ellen ask stuns as the mixed band of ships turn away from her and chase the last gold plated ship who disengaged the moment they appeared. A futile attempt as the unknown group hunted it down like a pack of wolves. "And why are they helping us?"

"Katana, Ellen are you all right?"Raymond asks. Before they can respond they see the Attackers they were supposed to take down suddenly disappear of the radar, and the appearance of two large cruiser sized contacts. Who then start moving towards them at startling speeds. As they come into view, they see one of the vessels looks the same as the one who shot down Brandon, and the other is gold plated like the unexpected allies of ADAN. "Everybody, retreat, NOW!" Then they hear the female voice again saying "Sorry boys and girls, my boss rather would like to have a chat with you" this threat is backed up by the return of the squad flying into formation of the Delta sabers and slotting in. "What do you wa.." Raymond starts before he is interrupted by a male voice.

"What I want is you informing your fleet that for this fight, we are you on your side 'till we got more information" it says with a hint of impatience. "Information regarding where in the blazes we are, who the hell you are, and why in divinity's edge the Amarrian navy is here". Before Raymond can respond Ellen snap angrily "Why should we trust you, you shot down Brandon!". "Ellen!" Raymond starts before he is interrupted again "Ooh, real nice diplomacy there Hiki" an unknown voice chips in. "Shuttup Dan, yes, I shot down a fighter like the ones you where flying, I will not apologize for that, and the reason you should trust me is that you are still alive and talking to me, instead of being free floating space dust". Before the TCAF pilots can respond the voice goes on "Mia, escort our 'friends' back to the battlefield, I am calling some backup and take down that excuse of a fleet over there." With that the grey and golden ship hurtle away to the battle with the same astonishing fleet.

"Raymond, are you alright?" Crichton asks worried. Ever since the unknown ships closed in on Rhino squadron, she wasn't able to contact them. "Yes we are" he comes back "There are two cruiser sized vessels inbound, they claim there on our side." Crichton looks at Ian who confirms "Two large cruisers are approaching in the same fashion as the ones on the ADAN fleet, they appear to be overshooting us however". A moment later this is reinforced by a flash of gold as the Harbringer shoots past. "But that one looks the same as the ones attacking us.. " he hesitates " A 3rd contact appearing above the first two.. wait.. A battleship sized… no.. two battleship sized contacts appearing. They have more cruiser sized contacts around them to!" Ian exclaims.

Mean while the unknown ships start firing into each other. Crichton asks for a close up of the battle and soon wished see didn't . All the gold plated vessels with the ADAN forces fire as one on the grey vessels. She sees the shield collapse, but the ship plows on undisturbed by that. What then really scared Crichton was how the energy beams that easily took apart a destroyer, didn't seem as much scratch the grey ship. Who in the first return volley collapses the shield of the closest gold plated cruiser. And then the gold plated vessel plays its energy beams over its smaller cousin, causing the armor to glow cherry red.

Then more vessels appear. The one of the biggest, bigger than an TCAF battleship, looked like a squashed oval with a ring shaped thruster system in the middle place. And the front and rear end packed with guns. Guns who spoke a devastating volley which blew stricken cruiser into non-existence.

The ADAN fleet starts to turn to meet the unexpected fleet at their flank. And are quickly rewarded for their trouble with a unhealthy amount of return fire. The gold plated ones started to retreat and the unknown fleet started engaging the ADAN fleet. Crichton realizes this is a really good time to disengage before the new fleet turned on the TCAF one. "Natalie, order the fleet to disengage and retreat, we don't know what is going on"

A moment later after doing that Natalie says "Captain, we got a communication request from somewhere in the middle of the fleet, but I cannot trace it to a ship" "Accept it." Crichton wonders puzzled. On the main screen a happy looking man appears "Hello, I'd have to friendly ask you to stay around. My Fleet Commander would like some information, or did this Raymond fellow forget to relay that?". The man said. He looked real, yet something seemed off like a he was a simulation. "Natalie, contact Schol base and…" "I think I can't have you do that just yet" the man interrupts, and in front of the bridge suddenly a cruiser sized grey ship appears out of thin space. "Outside communications are down!" Natalie shouts surprised" "Radar, targeting system, it's all gone" Ian follows up. Suddenly the ships jerks to a halt and Russell from engineering comes in "Captein, there a lot of sub…" "Now that I have your undivided attention" the man goes on. His ship shields suddenly flare up as the Acropolis escorts open fire on it. The second volley however goes wide, and so does the third. "Please, don't do that again, I don't want to kill you". The left destroyer kept firing and scored a glancing hit on the shields. The oddly shaped grey ship pops out some unseen turrets and rakes the offending cannons on the destroyer.

"Well, with that cleared up, please wait here and kindly do not inform your HQ of us being here". With the ADAN Fleet on the background suffering heavy damage, Crichton was inclined to listen.

**Notes**

Really had a hard time not making the capsuleer vessels to powerful in this chapter. After all, the Ammarians had plenty of free time shooting the TCAF fleet without ganking it.


End file.
